


morning people

by rebelcracker



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Too tired for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcracker/pseuds/rebelcracker
Summary: just a snippet from my historical fantasy au wip. why? because i still haven’t apologized for the horror that was my last fic, that’s why. enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	morning people

It's the first morning in six years that Sophie has a chance to sleep past dawn, but her eyes open in the dark for two reasons. One, she's still used to waking before the sunrise (work drilled that habit into her), and two… her cousins are shouting.

At four in the morning, her cousins are shouting.

Sophie rolls over with a groan, pushes herself up and glares at the window. Someone shouts—Aric, loud as always, challenging someone to a fight. There's a wave of laughter, then a grumble Sophie can barely make out. (If she knows her cousins—which she does—it’s probably Ravan.) They banter, Japeth shouts encouragement before it dips into quiet. Aric and Ravan must be shifting now; at any moment they'll start fighting.

Grumbling, Sophie lifts her pillow and shoves her head under it, smashing the fabric to her ears in an attempt to muffle the noise. A snarl pierces through as if just to annoy her. 

Sophie screws her eyes shut. This is  _ not _ going to work. 

Squeezing her eyes tighter, she tries her best to fall asleep, but determination alone can’t bring dreams. Ravan and Aric yowl at each other, and the other three shout along. Sophie can’t sleep with all this noise. 

_ Enough _ . Rising from her bed, she sweeps the blankets off her legs and storms to the window. The locks click under her fingers; she shoves the window open and sticks her head outside. Below her, two beasts coil around each other like a mythical sculpture come to life, and a three-person audience surrounds them. 

“Hey!” Sophie yells. They look up. “Some people try to  _ sleep _ at four in the morning, you know!” 

That’s all the attention they deserve from her. Leaning back, she slams the window. 

Voices float up after her: “What’s her problem?” “She’s a  _ girl _ , Hort, what do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> haha you know i couldn’t resist making an edit. *clears throat* anyway i’m still drafting this fic so it won’t be out for a little while but, well, it’s about time i posted something! lol. hopefully i can finish the first half at least before the end of the year? but until then… here’s to hoping infinity reaper doesn’t kill me :P ~rebelcracker


End file.
